El solo
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: Las gemelas Candy y Annie White se ven forzadas a vivir con sus extraños tíos, los Johnson, por un viaje de negocios de sus padres y creen que no puede ocurrirles nada peor. Pero el destino les tiene reservada una sorpresa.
1. La llegada

**No sé que decir, xD. Sólo una cosa: Espero y lo disfruten tanto como puedan ^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**

La ventanilla está abierta. Siento el aire golpeando mi rostro casi con brutalidad. Me giro para ver a mi hermana, Annie, dormitando al lado de su propia ventanilla. Sonrío, pensando en la mejor manera de despertarla sin que se sienta molesta. Pero al mismo tiempo resulta angelical ahí recostada, con el sedoso cabello negro azabache cayéndole sobre el rostro y los labios rosados entreabiertos. No es un secreto para nadie que Annie es la más guapa de la familia. Y aunque somos gemelas, yo nunca seré tan guapa como ella. Mi cabello es rubio, largo y encrespado. En cambio, el suyo, que es corto y negro, le sienta mucho mejor a su rostro y, por consecuente, al mío. En el instituto, más de un chico se había quedado prendado de ella, incluso mis mejores amigos. En mi vida, nunca he tenido un novio. Y yo tengo ya dieciséis años. En cambio, Annie tuvo dos: uno a los catorce y otro a los quince. Bueno, rompió con su primer novio a pocos días de su cumpleaños, el segundo, rompió con ella cuando se enamoró de su mejor amiga. Ya no podía quererla. Ella apenas llevaba con él tres meses, y yo me enfadé mucho. Pero ella lo comprendió. Un grave defecto suyo es que es demasiado buena.

—Ya casi llegamos —informa mi madre, mirando a través de la ventanilla.

Yo asiento y miro. Debería sentirme alegre. Lo que veo resultaba agradable: una extensa cadena de árboles de color marrón rojizo y púrpura, en medio de un clima templado por el invierno, que estaba próximo a llegar. Pero en condiciones como las mías, no habría razón para sentirse especialmente alegre.

Mi vida se había desmoronado a partir de que mis padres anunciaron que harían un importante viaje de negocios a Europa. El viaje duraría alrededor de un año, y, mientras éste duraba, a la falta de otros parientes cercanos, Annie y yo tendremos que irnos a vivir con nuestros tíos, los Johnson. Puede que tío George y tía Elroy no tengan malas intenciones, pero no era un secreto para nadie que nuestros tíos eran algo excéntricos. Ese era uno de sus defectos más graves. De ellos recuerdo que tía Elroy era estéril y no habían podido tener hijos, lo cual no le había desanimado ni moderado su actitud alegre y bromista, y que tío George se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto haciendo cosas de las que tía Elroy nunca nos hablaba. La última vez que los visitamos teníamos cerca de ocho años, y nuestros padres se retiraron pronto bajo la excusa de que tenían un importante negocio que cerrar. A veces, tener padres empresarios tenía sus ventajas.

Pero siempre eran más las desventajas. Cuando Annie y yo teníamos seis años, por ejemplo, mis padres no asistieron al recital de ballet ofrecido por el colegio. Annie y yo fuimos la burla del colegio durante bastante tiempo. Nuestros padres nunca asistieron a ningún recital, y por eso nuestros compañeros de reían de nosotras. Yo me metía en peleas y Annie lloraba a menudo. De vez en cuando, yo terminaba en la oficina del director debido a las peleas con algún compañero.

El coche frena de repente, suspiro y miro al frente. La casa de tío George y tía Elroy estaba un poco apartada de la sociedad, en medio de un bosque en los alrededores de Lakewood. Pude darme cuenta de que seguía estando así. Lakewood era un pueblo casi desconocido para nosotras, de hecho, ni siquiera sabríamos el nombre de no ser por nuestros tíos, que vivían aquí desde que se casaron. Bajo del coche y ayudo a mis padres a bajar las maletas. No son muchas, acabamos pronto: solo lo indispensable para sobrevivir aquí hasta que pasara el año.

—Candice, despierta a Annie —me pide mi madre—. Dile que ya hemos llegado.

Yo asiento y me dirijo hacia la parte trasera del coche. No hace falta despertar a Anie: ella ya se encuentra erguida en el asiento cuando me acerco. Parece tranquila, pero puedo percibir un atisbo de melancolía en su mirada. Está a punto de enfrentarse a algo desconocido, abandonar el hogar que la ha criado y enfrentarse a cosas que probablemente nunca había visto antes. Tomé su mano cuando baja, y se la aprieto para darle confianza. Ella me sonríe, y yo se lo devuelvo. En este momento, ambas necesitamos apoyarnos mutuamente.

—Esto no es un adiós, querida, no llores —Al parecer, mi madre también se ha dado cuenta de que Annie está a punto de llorar. Mi padre ni siquiera nos dirige la mirada, se limita a mirar el reloj de oro de su muñeca para ver la hora. Su avión saldría a las cuatro de la tarde. Les quedaban dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto de Lakewood y marcharse a Europa, donde les esperaba un largo viaje de negocios.

—Adiós, papá —dice Annie con voz ahogada, pero, naturalmente, él no le hace caso. Se limita a asentir con la cabeza en su dirección y sigue mirando su muñeca. Durante un breve instante siento el impulso de darle un puñetazo, pero me contengo por respeto a mi madre. Mi madre, al menos, había demostrado que nos quería en más de una ocasión. Mi padre siempre fue frío y cortante. De hecho, a diferencia de Annie, yo nunca fui capaz de llamarlo papá. Yo siempre lo había llamado Will. Al menos le demuestro un poco de cariño dándole el apodo que mi madre siempre usa para referirse a él.

—Nos vemos pronto, Will —digo con frialdad palpable en la voz y en los ojos. Annie me mira con reproche, pero honestamente a mí no me importa.

—Rosemary, debemos irnos —dice, girándose hacia mi madre. Su voz suena monótona y aburrida, arrastraba las palabras como si le doliera hablar con mi madre. Sentí aún más desprecio por él cuando se dirige a mi madre de esa forma. A veces pienso que ella lo ama demasiado, pero Annie dice que eso es algo natural. Yo no lo creo.

—¿Candy, Annie? —La voz, femenina y que antaño yo recordaba suave y susurrante, como hojas de parra al viento, y que ésta vez sonaba fuerte y franca como quien está muy seguro de lo que hace llama mi atención, procedente de la parte más frondosa del bosque. Me giro, escucho a Annie murmurar: Los quiero, muy bajito, y un coche arrancar. Cuando me giro, Annie y yo estamos solas en el bosque.


	2. Conversación

**Espero que les guste este cap, en realidad esta historia es una adaptación de una novela que yo estoy escribiendo, y espero de todo corazón y les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.**

* * *

Dejo caer las maletas en la cama, suspiro y miro a mi alrededor, en busca de algún indicio que me haga sentir como en casa. Más, por mucho que me esfuerzo, no lo consigo. Lo único familiar era el ambiente, un extraño aire con aroma a maderas y frutos secos que yo recordaba como mi aroma favorito. Lo único bueno que conseguía sacar de esta situación es que ahora lo olería más a menudo. Me acerqué a la ventana, apoyando la frente sobre el cristal. A través de este, podía ver los árboles, con sus troncos gruesos, sus hojas encarnadas y sus raíces largas e imponentes. Como yo nunca sería.

Escucho un tímido golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación. Me giro y veo a Annie de pie en el umbral, mirándome como si no me hubiera visto en años. Podía sentir su nostalgia, su melancolía, su preocupación, su temor, miles de emociones en un mismo cuerpo. Frunce el ceño, pero pude percibir que realmente me necesitaba y que solo intentaba hacerse la dura. Suspiro, me acerco a ella y le paso el brazo por el cuello, en un intento por consolarla. Ella esconde su rostro en mi hombro. Al poco tiempo siento mi hombro húmedo, y me doy cuenta de que está llorando. Annie siempre fue débil, siempre me necesitó para sobrevivir. Y ahora tendría que pasársela sin mí durante, al menos, un montón de tiempo. Estábamos en recámaras separadas. En casa dormíamos juntas, desde pequeñas. A mis padres no les importaba mucho.

Intento decir algo, pero no se me ocurre nada. Es como si tuviera la garganta seca. Al final, pese a tratar de ocultarlo, acabo llorando yo también. Y nos quedamos las dos juntas en la cama, abrazadas y llorando. Bella acaba de llorar mucho antes que yo. Una vez y se da cuenta de que mis sollozos se han calmado, empieza a hablar. Su voz suena temblorosa, claro signo de que ha estado llorando, mientras comenta:

—Lo siento. No debí recordarte esto… A veces siento que dependo demasiado de ti, ¿sabes?

—A mi me da igual —digo, esforzándome por sonar convincente, cuando realmente se lo reprochaba internamente—. Es lo normal, soy tu hermana mayor y mi función es protegerte.

—Si tú lo dices así, acabaré pensando realmente que no te importa…

—No me importa, es más, creo que deberíamos olvidarlo lo antes posible y aprovechar para pasar el tiempo de calidad que no habíamos tenido hasta ahora, ¿sabes? Nos parecemos en lo físico, de acuerdo, pero no es que seamos muy parecidas cuando alguien mete esa larga narizota que tiene en nosotras para estudiarnos más a fondo, como si nunca hubiera visto gemelas, ¿sabes?

Ella ríe, a pesar de que sé que mi comentario no tiene gracia. Se limpia las lágrimas con el torso de la mano y se despide, antes de retirarse a su habitación a prepararse para cenar. La sigo con la mirada hasta que el último mechón de su pelo desaparece por la puerta. Estaba a tan sólo dos habitaciones de distancia, pero sentí que nos separaron cientos de miles de metros. Desventaja de estar tan unida a ella desde pequeña.

Me acercó a una de las maletas y la abro. Extraigo lo primero que encuentro: un vestido verde, zapatos amarillos que no me vienen bien y me los pongo apresuradamente. Decido dejarme el pelo en la cola que llevaba recogida con una cinta. Abro la puerta y miro alrededor del pasillo: nadie aparece en ningún extremo. Decido dejar sola a Annie durante un momento; necesita más tiempo para asimilar esto. Miro las puntas de mis pies, sintiendo que las cosas están cambiando demasiado para nosotras. Estábamos bien antes, pero ahora era como si no nos conociéramos ya, como si hubiéramos cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Presentía que este viaje podría cambiar para siempre la vida de Annie, e incluso la mía propia. Y ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás.


	3. Tía Elroy y tío George

_**Estos primeros tres capítulos en realidad son parte de uno solo. Espero y les guste este episodio y que lo disfruten como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

Como había pensado antes, Annie no apareció en la cena hasta que casi acabábamos con el postre. Sus ojos están rojos y está terriblemente delgada; pero incluso así sigue pareciéndome guapa. El sencillo vestido rosa que lleva puesto solo incrementa su aspecto angelical. El pelo lo lleva, naturalmente, suelto, cayendo graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Todo en ella me deja pensativa y asombrada: sus ojos, azules y penetrantes, sus labios carnosos y rosados, su piel blanca, su nariz recta y larga… Es despampanante sin pretenderlo. Se sienta a mi lado en la mesa y permanece en silencio, sin contestar a las preguntas apremiantes que le hace la tía Elroy sobre sus calificaciones, sus amigos, sus parejas, y otros temas sin importancia que no habíamos tratado nunca con ella porque, simplemente, éramos muy jóvenes en ese entonces. Me veo forzada a contestarlas por ella en más de una ocasión. Tío George se retira pronto de la mesa, y cuando Annie se da cuenta habla por primera vez, pregunta tímidamente:

—¿Dónde está tía George?

—¡Oh! ¿George? —pregunta la tía, con acento jovial—. Es un viejo retraído y antisocial. Últimamente no deja que nadie se acerque a su estudio, ni siquiera yo para servirle el té. Bien merecido se tendría enfermarse, tomando en cuenta que la ventana de su estudio no tiene cristales y da directamente al techo.

Annie asiente y no dice nada. Tía Elroy permanece en silencio, sin mencionar otra vez al tío George. Y ni Annie ni yo hacemos preguntas al respecto. Annie tiene la mirada gacha y parece que le cuesta elevar la cuchara hacia su boca, por eso le tomo la mano con firmeza por debajo de la mesa para darle apoyo. Parece darse cuenta, porque me dirige una mirada de agradecimiento y come con más ganas. Sonrío y apoyo mi rostro contra el de ella. Tal vez, podamos sacar al menos una cosa positiva de este viaje. Tal vez, este viaje ayude a Annie a madurar.

Me retiro pronto de la mesa bajo la excusa de que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir. Annie se levanta enseguida conmigo, diciendo que ella también tenía que pensar en muchas cosas y no podía concentrarse en la conversación. Tía Elroy acepta nuestras disculpas y Annie y yo nos tomamos de la mano mientras subimos las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, siento como Annie me aprieta la mano y, antes de alejarse, me susurra al oído:

—Creo que deberíamos intentarlo. Tía Elroy es buena persona, solo un poco… impulsiva. Pero no por eso debería resultarnos intimidante. Y tío George no es malo, si tía Elroy lo quiere tanto. Pero siento que hay algo aquí… Algo que no he podido percibir hasta ahora. Es… como magia. Pero yo no estaría tan segura por ahora. Espero que duermas bien. Te quiero.


End file.
